One Of Those Days
by vic32
Summary: As the title says its one of those days, one of those Bizarre days


I don't own these i wish i do a lass they belong to someone else just looking after them for a bit.

This story was inspired when a friend set a challenge to write a story that had to have the following within it:

_ (yes, RayV!) goes out on a date with Inspector Thatcher_

_2. Diefenbaker has a bath_

_3. Elaine recalls an embarassing moment from her childhood_

_4. Lieutenant Welsh sees a ghost_

I must say i really had fun with it so i hope you enjoy it and i hope i didn't let my friend down xxooxx

**One Of Those Days**

It was one of those days that was just plain _Bizzar _as in so much happend people wondered if they were in the twilite zone. With Ray Vecchio going on a date with Inspector Thatcher to Welsh seeing a ghost yes you heard all that right.

It all started early in the morning Ray Kowalski was at his desk when a flash of red came into veiw now that was not unusal as this one one of the days the Mountie liased with him. It was the look on his face that was strange.

As soon as Fraser sat down across from Ray, Ray spoke, "Frase what's up you look like you were hit an otter again"?

Fraser gave him a funny look and shook his head, "Don't be silly Ray i've not come in contact like that with an otter since i was 10 years old qhy would you think that"?

Waving his hands at the Mountie, "It was a joke Frase i ment the look on your face what's up"?

Scratching his eyebrow was a clear sign of nervousness, "Ray i just found out that Inspector Thatcher has a date with Ray Vecchio"

Ray sat back in shock but laughing at the same time, "Your kidding right Vecchio has a date with _The Ice Queen" _

Throwing the Detective his best not please that your laughing look, "Ray it is not a laughing matter"

Still laughing he wiped the tears that fell, "Sorry buddy but it is, do you know why they are goingon date"?

Shaking his head, "No Ray i don't the Inspector did ask me what she should ware though"

That did it he fell off his chair laughing bringing other Dectives to were they sat it went down hill from there.

Mean while Elaine sat at her desk now a Police woman assigned to the 27th she was lucky to be placed the thatdevision as it was mainly Detectives but they were traibing her for the Detetive exam and wanted her to work along side them. She was partnered with Detetive Vecchio since he came back from Florida after selling the bowling alley it was not their thing after all Stella went back to practicing law which she loved.

As the daywore on and the rain fell harder and harder Ray Kowalski found himself in yet _another _dumpster, "Tell me _again_ Fraser why we are in this thing"?

"Ray you know why we have to find the eveidance Harrson Jeffers threw in here it was clearly seen on the CCTV", Fraser replied looking around him.

Muttering about Mounties and how come he never gets durit on him he found himself slipping on something truly descusting and falling face firist into something gooy with he didn't want to think about.

Heading back to the sation with the evidance which took a really, REALLY long time to find Ray needed a shower with Fraser looking like he just stepped out of a magazine shoot somedays were just not fair.

Deifenbaker had the same faith as Ray he was covered in what Ray had fallen face first into when Elaine saw the sight of them she burst out laughing as did some of the other Detectives it got worse once Ray Vecchio took a look as they said it was one of those days.

Francesa offerd to give Dief his bath and took him off to do so almost having to drag him all the way as he did not like getting them. He went willing the rest of the way after getting that lecture look from his master it was so not worth it.

The Policemans ball was coming up soo and Elaine still did ot have a date after weks of steeling herself up she decided to ask Fraser on spotting she thought its not or never. So with an arm full of files for protection or secturiy she made her way to wear he he stood almost on reaching him her foot slipped on something that probly fell off either Ray Kowalski or Deifenbaker she fell falt on her face right at the object of her affetions feet.

Elaine was horribly emmbaressed it gave her a flash back to and qually horrible moment from school when did a smilar thing when asking a boy to the prom. At that time they made a point for that prom the girls would do the asking and as walked up the hill to ask Jackson Micheals the caption of the Hockey team she slipped on the muddy hill and slid all the way down.

Jackson did not laugh but went to help her she did go with him afterall but it was still horribly emmbarressing.

Needless to say during the day Ray Vecchio got teasted and teased about his date with Inspector Thatcher but as he explained it was not a date he and Stella had just gotten divored a year before that this was just, well he really couldn't admit it was a date as Fraser kept giving him the stink eye.

As the bizzar day ended with a now clean Ray Kowalski and Diefenbaker an Elaine with a date after she collected herself with Fraser's help. Ray Vecchio set to get ready for his non date, date.

What would happen tommorow only time would tell.

The End or is it ;)

Hope you enjoyed feel free to read and review as they are always welcome. But please be nice i'm_ VERY_ sick today :(


End file.
